1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to commercial cargo van-style vehicles, and, more particularly, to a ladder adapted to be clamped to a rear access door of such vehicles to allow convenient access by a work person to a roof area of the vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various automotive vehicle manufacturers offer cargo vans for carrying supplies and tools to a work site. Such vans have a raised roof sufficiently high to allow an adult worker to stand upright within the vehicle's box and a pair of rear access doors that are hinged to the vehicle's sidewalls along rear edges thereof and which, when swung closed, meet and latch at a midline of the vehicle's rear end. Frequently, such vans will be equipped with a roof rack on which items, such as extension ladders, step ladders and other tools, are carried. Due to the height of the roof, typically about six to seven feet above the ground, it is difficult to reach the rooftop for placement and removal of objects intended for rooftop storage.
To solve this problem, the present invention provides a ladder that is generally universally attachable to one of the rear doors of the vehicle whereby a worker can safely climb onto the vehicle's roof